Speak Now
by Thebestbookiveread
Summary: This is a ONE SHOT songfic about the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. It is kind of rushed and not very organized but overall a good THOUGHT idea. If I do say so myself. Castle is getting married to a Miss Nikki and little Beckett thinks it's past time to express her lustful - loving - feelings towards him.


**A/N: So.. I.. um. Wow. I like Taylor Swift's old songs . And some new ones. But this is Speak Now, and I think the problem is I've always invisioned this, and now I'm just going to get bad reviews because it wasn't really thought through. Just. Don't hate me. Give honest feedback though. This was really just on a big whim. Oh Gosh I'm terrible at one shots, I talk to much!**

**~Based off my brother's question: "What do you think would happen if Always never happened?"**

**Diclaimer: If I was Andrew Marlowe, Caskett would have jumped each other 1x02. And if I owned Taylor Swift, I wouldn't be fangirling about going to her concert tomorrow.**

_I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,  
but you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

Kate Beckett woke up bitter. Sure, she's been to a lot of weddings – Hell, she'd been a Bridesmaid a zillion and a half times – but never has she _ever _been _un_invited from a wedding.

Let alone someone who is so close to her's wedding.

She had gotten a new text and almost didn't open it until she saw who it was from.

_Espo: Hey Kate, you coming to the wedding 2day?_

She sighed. She _was _going to go. But she doesn't think _Nikki _(seriously, he proposed to a girl named _Nikki?_) would like her crashing her wedding. She shot Esposito a text and grabbed her purse.

_I, sneak in and see your friends,  
and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,  
and she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_

Beckett gave herself a once over before growing the balls to walk out of her apartment. She pressed the call button on the elevator but got impatient, and took the stairs. _Shit, _she thought, _I'm probably going to be late._

But that wasn't the case, she made it early. The security guard looked at her, "Invitation?" he asked, and she panicked. Nikki had . . . suggested . . . that Kate give back her invitation. She pulled out her badge and the bouncer moved away without a word.

She wasn't blending in well. She was wearing a blue dress and it was a lot darker than most the clothes worn here. "Kate!" someone called out. Thankfully, the room was loud enough that it didn't draw attention to her, and she turned around and came face to face with Kevin Ryan.

"Hi, Ryan," she said, hugging him, "You look dashing," she grinned.

"Thanks – um, Castle said you had turned down your invitation. I can't really _blame _you, you had a close call with Maddox and you're not exactly shipping him and Nikki but –"

"Hey, um, where is he? I need to talk to him," she hummed, looking around, she found him at the alter when music started playing.

"Oh, we're supposed to sit now. Save me a dance, will ya?" he asked with a grin, and she nodded, her lips pressed in a tight line.

People were taking their seats and Kate realized that all the seats were reserved, and she panicked.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I lose myself in a daydream,  
where I stand and say,  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

She watched nervously as a young flower girl flitted down the ailse. Throwing pedals all over the ground, and Kate could feel her stomach turning as she looked for a hiding spot.

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
and they said "Speak Now."_

She finally found her hiding spot and jumped behind the curtains.

_Fond gestures are exchanged,  
and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march,  
and I, am hiding in the curtains,  
it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

The familar tune started as she walked down the ailse, in the arm of a man who must have been her father, and Kate found herself biting her lip, Nikki looked stunning. Much better than she did today, anyways. She sighed as she made her way down the ailse and took Castle's hand.

Beckett was going to be sick.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me,  
don't you?_

The minister started saying things, Kate couldn't hear half the things he was saying over her own heart beat. Castle looked like . . . looked confused. She peaked her head out to get a better view, and he made eye contact with her, and smiled.

"If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed . . ."

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait, or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
and they said "Speak Now."_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait, or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
and they said "Speak Now."_

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold, your, peace,"_

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_There's a slience there's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands all eyes, on, me_

Beckett saw this as her chance, she revealed herself and walked down the ailse. "Actually. . . I have something that I need to say."

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
but I'm only lookin' at you._

Gasps filled the room and Beckett started to play with the hem of her dress, starting to regret her choice to stand up. "Please, miss, if you have anything to say, say it."

"Yeah, Kate, what is it?" Castle was probably the only person in the entire room who wasn't glaring at her, and he honestly looked a tad confused.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,  
but you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_So don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait, or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
and they said "Speak Now."_

"Um, I am really sorry to interrupt this day of all days," she said, glancing from Nikki to Rick, "But I needed you to know, Rick, I . . . I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't come clean sooner. I guess you just don't realize what you have until you lose it, but I don't want to lose you. This shouldn't change anything, but I just needed you to know that," she bit her lip. Yup. Definitely regretted this.

_And you'll say, let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said "Speak Now"_

"Um," Rick looked from the priest, to Nikki, to Kate, and back to the priest. Mumbles and murmurs traveled through the room at his silence, "Can I talk to her, please?" he asked no one in particular.

"Rick, she ruined our wedding," Nikki whined, grabbing his forearm.

"I – I'm sorry. I really need to talk to her," he said. He looked back only to find she left. "Where'd she go?" he asked, panicked. People looked towards the parking lot and he sprinted out there, leaving the murmurs at a louder, more frequent pace.

He found her sitting on the sidewalk, sniffling with her head in her hands. He sat down by her and put his arm around her, "Don't," she groaned, not looking up.

"That's not something nice to say to the man you love," Castle teased, and when she glared up at him – albeit, a little soft for a Beckett glare – he apologized. "I know this is serious," he hummed, "Beckett, why now? Why on my wedding?" he asked, pursing his lips.

"I – I needed time Castle. And my time is about to run out. I love you, and I want you. You're my one and done, Rick," she said, tears making her mascra run.

"Kate, don't cry," he said, lifting a hand to her face to wipe the tears away. "I," he paused, "I," he couldn't think of what to say, "I don't think my love for Nikki can hold a candle to us," he said, finally, clearing his throat.

"But," she said.

"But," he scratched his head, "I don't know how to break her heart. Because there's gotta be a way to be with you. I'm not going to choose someone I proposed to for second best. If I can be with who I love, then I'm going to be that person," he flashed her a grin, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Rick," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Kate," he muttered back.

"I'm sorry I waited for your wedding day to tell you."

"Me too," he sighed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and pulled away from Kate, and came face-to-face with Esposito.

"She called off the wedding," he said.

"Dammit, I feel so bad," Kate moaned.

"Kate. What you and Castle have is love. She knows it. We know it. You know it," he smiled, "Just glad you woke the Hell up," he sighed, shaking his head.

Guests started to leave as Castle apologized profusely to all of them, and as he said sorry to Lanie, she just laughed, "Who knows? Maybe we'll all be back in a few months," and took off with a wink.

They were alone in the church when it happened, for the first time, ever.

Rick put his hand on her waist, and pulled her close to him, and gently pressed his lips on his always. It was the best first kiss ever.

_Well, technically, there was that one time they kissed und_

_ercover – but that's another story._

**A/N: The Cassie (me) is not satisfied. I wanted it cute, corny, and I am a horrible one shot writer. Probably shouldn't write one shots ever again. Buuut, whatever. It's done. DONE. Anyone who wants an explanation, instead of attacking me with comments like:**

"**Duuude wtf l1ke he wus engag3d nd juss l3ft h3r 4t th3 alt3r"**

**Can ask:**

"**Why did you make it so Castle left Nikki for Beckett?"**

**(Which, by the way, is easy. I'm obsessed with this song and I needed a happy ending. So I had to rush it and make it corny because it was 100% going to be a one shot)**

**[OH MY GOSH IT'S MY CHAPTER "ONE AND DONE"]**


End file.
